Happy endings
by emmajones1019
Summary: here I wil write my one-shots, and prompts about Captain Swan,and maybe another brotps :D I hope you will like them!


**A/N: **this is a prompt from my brother, the prompt is:

_**There are two characters, a girl and a guy, on a roller coaster, when there is suddenly a girly scream, and it was the guy who was screaming.**_

this is just a one-shot :D, I just wanted a little break from Everybody Loves Captain Swan, and it was enough, my other fic will be updated soon, if you want me to write another one-shot, or even larger, you are welcome to leave a review, or a prompt.

* * *

><p><em>That wasn´t fun at all<em>

"Come on Killian this is gonna be fun" Emma said heading to the line of a rollercoaster, while holding hands with Killian. They were in the annual fair of Storybrooke, and they were having fun, or at least Emma was.

"Swan, are you sure this bloody contraption is safe?" Killian said, looking at the rollercoaster with doubt.

"Killian, first of all, it´s called a rollercoaster, second of all, don´t be a codfish" Emma said playfully

"Codfish?" Killian said confused

"Heck, you have to see Peter Pan" Emma said with a wide smile while buying two tickets

"I will NOT see that moving picture after you told me about it!" Killian said, the memories of Emma telling him about the moustaches and perms flashing in his mind.

"Please, it will be fun, we can cuddle on the couch while watching that _moving picture_, wouldn´t you like that?" Emma said biting her lip and looking at his.

"Bloody minx" Killian said looking at her (_girlfriend?) _with love and a flash of lust, after watching her a moment, he sighed "Fine, I will watch the Netflix-"Killian was interrupted by Emma´s giggles, when she calmed down, he continued "I will watch the Netflix with you if you promise that we won't go to the rollycoaster-"

"Rollercoaster" Emma corrected interrupting him "and… I can promise you that"

"Why not, Swan?" Killian inquired disappointed.

"Because I already bought two tickets for us" Emma said, holding the tickets to show them to her boyfriend.

"Come again? In which time did you do that?" Killian asked surprised

"When you didn´t know what codfish means, and when you didn´t want to watch the movie I suggested" Emma said with mocking anger

"I already agreed" Killian said with challenge in his eyes

"Yeah, you did, you better remember that" Emma said (he "didn´t", but we well get to that)"Now shall we go to our seats?"She said while heading to the ride, but then she realized that Killian wasn´t going with her "Killian, please, you said you wanted to learn new things about this world"

"Aye, but, I neither wanted to risk my life at it" Killian said

"Yeah? Tell that to the toaster" Emma said raising her eyebrow s

"I still don´t see the function of that machine" Killian said

"Yes, but that doesn´t mean that you had to use your hook for that" Emma said crossing her arms

"Darling, I use my hook for_**everything**__" _Killian said licking hisbottom lip "I didn´t hear complains last night" that caused Emma to blush

"OK Cassanova, let´s keep going, or is the most fearsome captain pirate of the seven seas scared?" Emma said challenging him.

"Emma, love, that is not going to work, and besides, you already said it, at least I was on water and not on air, and sailing was way more fun that that"

"I doubt that, even a kid can find this fun" Emma said rolling her eyes

"Are you sure this is safe?" Killian asked again

"Yes, come on, old guy" Emma said locking her arm with his and walking them to their seats

Killian (finally) agreed, but Emma still could see him scared, so she gave him a peck on his lips and held his hand , and he smiled (she loved his smile)

The ride finally started, and Emma could feel Killian´s hand grasping around hers, and she gave him a reassuring smile, and then they started ascending, _this is gonna be fun _Emma thought.

They were in the top, and Emma was trying to not burst in laughter because of Killian´s relieved expression, she knew what was next, and she couldn´t wait to see (or hear) Killian´s reaction

"Love, you were right, this isn´t that bad, actually, it´s quite the vie-blooody heeellll!"Killian reacted surprised when they were falling, and Emma was laughing

"Swan, stop mocking me" Killian said, pouting like a three years old.

"Sorry, I can´t, it´s just that this is the smallest climb" Emma said giggling

"Come again?" Killian asked scared

"This is the smallest of the three" Emma said pointing to the next one

"THE THREE? Swan, we have to get out of here! I will jump if I have to" Killian said hyperventilating and looking down

"Calm down, everything is going to be fine, it´s quite fun" Emma said giving him a peck on his cheek; it seemed to calm him down a little, but it wasn´t enough.

"QUITE FUN?! This is everything but fun, this is torture"

"And why am I enjoying it?" Emma said lifting her eyebrows

"Because this is my first time here, and not yours" Killian said still scared

"See? You already said it, the first time is worse than the others, at the end, you won´t be scared anymore, trust me"

"Love, I think we already cleared out that I trust you with my heart, literally" Killian smiled at Emma smiling "You know why?" Killian looked at her eyes

"Because you are a survivor?" Emma asked responded looking at him with love, obviously thinking about the memory.

"Not only that, Swan; I´m your survivor"

"That was cheesy" Emma said

"I´m just telling what it is" Killian said

"Killian…"

"What´s wrong, Swan?" Killian asked confused

"Close your eyes"

"Why?"

"Just do as I said"

"As you wish" Killian closed his eyes expecting for a kiss, but when there was none coming, he opened one eye and saw Emma´s grin

"What?"

"Look down" and he did as she said

They were on the second climb, and it was higher.

And then they fell.

Emma kissed him before he screamed, and when they were apart, she saw his wide eyes.

"Oh, come on, it wasn´t that bad" Emma said

"Well, this time it wasn´t love, thanks to you" Killian said and then he leaned to kiss her again, but then they heard a catcalls and "get a room, sheriff" and they were apart, again (she REALLY needed her own place), and then they were talking, and they forgot about the roller coaster.

But then there was the third one.

And Emma heard the noisiest, shrill, scream she had ever heard...

"KILLIAN!"

_**The end**_


End file.
